Media content processors such as Set-Top Box (STB) receivers have evolved in sophistication thereby offering subscribers a number of services such as high definition TV decoding, media content recording with a Digital Video Recorder (DVR) service managed thereby, storage of subscriber content (music, home videos, pictures), downloading of media content from on-demand catalogs, and so on. Such devices also have an increased memory capacity for storing large volumes of personal and commercial media content. Making this stored content available to a multiplicity of other devices, and expanding the media content processor's ability to receive media content from a broader source of devices can be cumbersome.